Wapol
| jva=Bin Shimada| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Tin-Plate Wapol (ブリキのワポル, Buriki no Waporu) is a character from the anime and manga "One Piece". Personality and Relationships Wapol was once prince of the region, and succeeded his father (a beloved king by the Drum people) as monarch when his father died. Wapol proved to be a spoiled and corrupt king. Before Wapol's ascension to power, the Drum Empire possessed the most numerous and skilled doctors in all of Grand Line. He thinks he is more important then anyone else in his kingdom. He has no time nor care for political events concerning the world that do not effect his country such as Dragon and the movements of his revolutionaries. He also displays a huge lack of diplomacy skills all together in dealing with other Kings. In Japanese, he has a habit of saying "hippo" (kaba) when he means "idiot" (baka). Abilities and Powers He ate the Baku Baku no Mi (バクバクの実, Munch Munch Fruit), which allows him to eat virtually anything and take on its properties. Wapol uses this power many times against Monkey D. Luffy in acts such as chomping his two advisors into a single warrior, or shooting bombs from his "Munch Munch Factory" pistol arms. He even tries to eat all the weapons inside his massive armory room to turn himself into a superweapon. Though, Nami manages to steal the key from him when Wapol catches her. History Past King Wapol is the former ruler of the Drum Empire (now Sakura Kingdom), originally named for the "Drum Peak," mountains which support Wapol's castle. He became king after his father (who was much loved) died. However Wapol was not the king his father had been. Wapol exiled all of these doctors, with the exception of his personal 'Isshi-20' (20 Doctors). These doctors were forced into servitude by Wapol as he believed he could control the citizens of Drum by forcing them to personally beg him for medical treatment. Only two other doctors, Hiruluk and Kureha, managed to elude Wapol's grasp. Wapol then laid a trap for Hiruluk who shortly after eating Tony Tony Chopper's poisoned mushroom, received a memo explaining that the 'Isshi-20' were all gravely sick. Fearing for Drum's only 'real' doctors Hiruluk traveled to Drum Castle, where he learned that the 'Isshi-20' were all fine and it had all been a scheme of Wapol's to trap him. Instead of fearing for his life, Hiruluk expressed relief that the Doctors were all fine, and in what is possibly one of the most powerful speeches in the series, he explained that it wouldn't be a knife or gun or mushroom that would kill him, he would only truly die when he was forgotten. He then drank a potion that made his body explode. Horrified over Wapol's treatment of Hiruluk and of the country as a whole, Dalton, Wapol's Army Captain turned against him claiming that 'There is no medicine for stupidity!'. Wapol then threw him in jail for his actions. Wapol continued to rule tyrannically over the Drum Empire until Blackbeard landed; the powerful pirate ravaged the entire kingdom and in a cowardly display Wapol abandoned his country and fled to the seas. Ever since then, Wapol had been traveling in a submersible ship with whomever decided to remain loyal to him. During his fight with Luffy, he tries to eat all the weapons inside his massive armory room to turn himself into a super-weapon. Unfortunately, or luckily, depending on the point of view, Nami manages to steal the key from him when Wapol catches her. In the end Luffy is able to send Wapol out of the kingdom again with a very long version of Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah After Wapol's second exile from his homeland, he wandered around the Grand Line and began an eating spree and became fat again. He began eating various things from lamps to benches. He then transformed into them in order to eat more stuff. Soon even towns became his desert. He was practically having the time of his life, eating stuff and causing misfortune to those around him. One Piece Manga - Chapter 236-240 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.1-5, Wapol eats and transforms into a variety of stuff. Eventually however, Wapol's actions caught the attention of the Marines and he was soon arrested by two Marines. One Piece Manga - Chapter 242 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.6, Wapol gets arrested for his actions. Luckily, Wapol was able to escape his captors. One Piece Manga - Chapter 244 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.8, Wapol escapes his Marine captors. It was then that Wapol finally realized that he was no longer a king and became deeply depressed. He then became a homeless bum whose only companion was a dog that constantly peed on him. He tried to sell matches for a living but was cruelly turned down. Eventually Wapol, having nowhere to go, settled under a bridge. Having no money at all to spend for food, all he could afford to eat was the garbage scattered around him. One Piece Manga - Chapter 245 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.9, Wapol becomes a homeless bum. One Piece Manga - Chapter 247 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.10, Wapol tries to sell matches for a living. One Piece Manga - Chapter 248 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.11, Wapol settles residence under a bridge. He eventually was able to use his "Baku Baku Factory" power to produce toys. These toys gained the attention of many, and soon Wapol had an industry on his hands. He was last seen a married to the Miss Universe and wealthy CEO becoming far more wealthy than he was even as king, however it's unknown whether he will meet up with Luffy again. Dalton kept the country together after Blackbeard's raid, and he helped fight back against Wapol when the former king returned. In gratitude, the people of the newly formed Sakura Kingdom (named after the pink snow created by a chemical of Doctor Hiruluk), elected him king. Major Battles Vs. Monkey D. Luffy Trivia *Many of One Piece's primary villains are given distinct laughs. Wapol follows this tradition by starting his laughs with a long "Ma" (i.e Maaaa ha ha ha ha!) *As with most side stories, Wapol's mini-arc in which he founded his toy company does not occur in the anime. *Wapol is also a playable character in One Piece: Grand Battle 2 and One Piece: Grand Adventure. *Wapol had a pet White Walkie (Furry Hippo) named Robson that he road around drum kingdom. Luffy sent him flying and Robson has not been seen scince. References Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Wapol Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Pirate Captains